Noble Intentions
by The Apache
Summary: AU where in halo reach (the mission where you destroy the AA guns and the spire) where noble team gets teleported by the spire to an unknown land, where strange and unnatural things occur. With new allies and enemies, noble team must survive this unforseen predicament, it won't be easy for them but then again, Spartans never die...
1. Pre-story details

**Hello people! Thank you for deciding to read this fanfic. This will be my first fanfic like, ever, so bear with me. This is going to be a crossover between league of legends and halo. Now, my knowledge on league is VERY limited, but i will try to keep things at least somewhat reasonable. This will primarily not follow events in either game but will be set in league's universe. Don't expect this to be good, but feel free to leave some comments for constuctive criticism and all that.**

 **Enjoy! - Apache**


	2. Prologue

**I need an excuse as to how noble gets teleported to runterra, so lets just say it was a malfunction in the spire, and everyone in the vicinity gets teleported, and only noble survives because of their augmentations. If you can think of something better then let me know.**

 **Anyway, hope you enjoy!**

 **Bold is author notes**

 _Italics is radio communications etc._

Chapter 1 - Prologue

"Lock your armour Spartan!" Jorge shouted to Six as their falcon plummeted towards the ground after passing through the spire's energy shield.

After landing, the two Spartans climbed out of the wreckage of the falcon, finding their pilot dead, they gathered their weapons and let their shields recharge.

"Crew's dead, we shouldn't stay here"

Jorge says, as Six equips a nearby jet pack to his armour.

"We got hostiles all over the place, let's move"

"Commander, we've got eyes on the spire, looks like a staging area"

 _"Copy, we have your visual, standby"_. Jorge and Six progressed through the rocky area, killing grunts and skirmishers as they go.

Six, upon seeing an alternate route, uses his jet pack to ascend up to a pipeline, and uses it to progress towards the spire as Jorge clears out the covenant forces below.

 _"Noble five, ONI believes those spires to be teleportation terminals"_

Upon hearing Auntie dot, Noble's AI, Jorge responds

" _Teleporters? Linked to what?"_

The two Spartans then hear their commander, Carter tell them over the comms,

 _"Frigate Grafton is on station and ready to kill that spire, but first we need to power down it's shields."_

 _"Understood, Six, I'll hold these bastards off , you find a way to the top of the spire."_ Six then proceeds to run along the pipeline to the edge and uses his jet pack to get himself safely on to the spire, killing the elites and grunts before they can get a shot on him.

Seeing a blue pillar of light, recognising it as a gravity lift, Six uses it to reach his destination.

 _"Noble leader, Six is on his way up"_

 _"Get in there, take out that shield lieutenant"_

Following his commander's orders, Six looks around the top of the spire for the shield controls.

He comes across a few grunts, one wielding a fuel rod cannon, taking them out with a well placed frag grenade, Six finds what he assumes is the control terminal, guarded by an elite ultra with an energy sword. Keeping his distance with the ultra, Six fires his Assault rifle into it, but the bullets simply bounce off the shield. Deciding that an Assault rifle won't be enough, he doubles back to find the fuel rod wielding grunt, and takes his weapon.

 _"Spartans, i'm en route with a falcon, we'll pick you up as soon as you knock out power to the shield"_

Six looks back to where he came from to see that the elite is gone, keeping his guard up he heads back to the control panel.

 _"Ready when you are Six"_

Six hears the Spartan-II over the comms, he heads to the control panel to deactivate the shield, but gets sllices in the back by the elite.

He is in pain, but his armour absorbed most of the damage, he dodges before the elite can strike again, but this causes the elite to strike the terminal. Six uses the moment of opportunity to blast the elite with the fuel rod, killing him.

He sees the terminal is still somewhat intact, so he proceeds to turn off the shield.

Seeing that it worked, surprisingly, Six ran out to the platform to see Nobles one and five in a falcon, sprinting, he jumps, and is pulled up by Jorge.

"Get us out of here" his commander tells the pilot.

Before Carter can give Grafton the all-clear to destroy the spire, dot contacts him.

 _"Noble one, i'm picking up an energy surge whithin the spire, advise retreat from local vicinity immediately"_

The entire area, even outside the spire's shield proximity, was engulfed in a wave of energy, and noble team, and every vehicle and being dissapeared from the area.


	3. An Unfamiliar World

**Let me rephrase what I said before, due my lack of knowledge on league lore, this fic will not follow the timeline of it. This is an AU after all, but as I said, I will keep things reasonable and will still feature certain events. Also Riot erasing their lore and starting over in the past has made this really complicated for me to figure out, so if I put stuff in from new and old lore, then just go with it.**

 **Hope you enjoy! - Apache**

Chapter 2 - An Unfamiliar World

Six woke up in a daze, he sat up and immediatly realized he didn't know where he was. He could feel heat coming from his right, he turned and barely saw a campfire, his vision still hazy.

"You're awake, how you feeling Six?"

The barely recognisable voice of Jorge met his ears, he turned and saw the giant Spartan sitting by the fire, helmet and machine gun by his side.

"I'm alright, I think"

"Good, Carter's gone off to see if there are any UNSC outposts nearby, although as far as I can tell, we aren't on Reach"

Six was surprised, how could they have left Reach? Then he remembered what Auntie Dot had said.

"Didn't Dot say that the spire was some kind of teleporter?"

"She did, although Covenant teleporters are usually point-to-point, and I haven't seen any of their tech around except from destroyed ghosts and shade turrets"

"Where's Kat and the others?"

"Haven't seen them, no contact from Dot or Holland either, We're on our own Six"

After a few minutes of conversation, they noticed that their commander had returned.

"Sir, you find anything?"

"I found a settlement, doesn't look like a large one, nor does it look like any of the ones we've seen on Reach, it seems your theory may be correct Jorge. We should get moving, sun's coming up."

The three members of noble team gathered their weapons and set out to the settlement.

As they walked, they came across destroyed vehicles and corpses, both Covenant and UNSC, Noble made sure to grab whatever ammunition they could carry, with Six picking up an intact spartan laser next to the corpse of a marine, silently giving a prayer for the dead trooper, he holstered the large weapon and caught up with his squad mates.

Breaking the silence, Six asked something that was on his mind

"How come we survived that and no one else did? Not even those elites made it here alive."

"Probably because of our augmentations Six" Jorge spoke, "Also explains why you and Carter were out cold when we arrived"

"Carter was unconscious?"

"That's not important" Carter interrupted "Our objective is to make contact with the local settlers to find out where we are and if possible, rendezvous with the rest of the squad."

 **Jun pov**

Jun walked with Emile and Kat through a forest, finding the occasional critter before it runs off.

"Where are we? This doesn't look like Reach" the accented sniper spoke, primarily to Kat, although it was Emile who gave an answer.

"Oh I don't know, a Covenant supercarrier maybe, where do you think we are Jun?"

Hearing the sarcasm dripping from his voice, Jun simply rolled his eyes beneath his helmet, and was about to respond but Kat intervened,

"In all seriousness Jun, I don't know where we are, but it's not Reach that's for sure. If we could make contact with any civillians around this place then we should be able to find out exactly where we are"

Emile, deciding to be serious, asks

"Do you think the commander, Jorge and Six made it?"

"Most likely, the energy wave released by the spire was large enough to get us, they were much closer to the origin, so chances are they are here too, we just have to find them."

"We should just keep an eye out for the big man, can't miss him"

After a few hours of walking, and Emile and Jun arguing, they manage to find the exit of the forest, and come face-to-face with a large cliff formation with a structure on top of it.

"I think we found our civillians"


	4. Missed the party

**I'm not sure where I want to take this story after the current 'arc'.** **You may have noticed that last chapter, Kat, Jun and Emile found the Placidium. Again, I'm just going off of what I know of league lore so if I mess up locations or characters then sorry.** **I am trying to learn more about the lore, specifically Ionia and it's champions, so I want to keep noble in Ionia for now, if you have any requests on where I should take this fic after Ionia, feel free to let me know.**

 **H** **ope you enjoy - Apache**

Chapter 3 - Missed the party

 **Jorge pov**

Continuing on their long trek through the mass grave of both human and Covenant soldiers, the one half of noble team, after walking for what felt like hours, come across a warthog.

"You think this thing still works?" Six asks, eager to get off of his feet.

"Don't think so Lieutanant, every other vehicle we've found hasn't worked, doubt we're getting lucky anytime soon"

As if, on que, noble started picking up a faint signal on their comms.

 _"Noble one, are you recieving? Noble one please respond."_

Through the static they recognised the voice as Kat, noble two, Carter responded immediately.

"Kat?"

 _"Commander, good to hear from you, i'm with Jun and Emile_ _, i'm assuming you have Jorge and Six with you?"_

"Affirmative, Where are you Kat?"

 _"I don't know, but we are near a large cliff, it has a structure on top of it, we are going to see if we can get any information from the civillians"_

"Copy, keep me posted, Carter out"

Hearing the conversation between Carter and Kat, Jorge asked

"Do you think they are close commander?"

"I doubt it Jorge, the signal wasn't strong, but I don't see any cliffs around here for miles, let's stick to our objective"

Walking a few minutes more, they were finally free of debris and corpses, but shortly after, came across a battle-scarred landscape, filled with horrifically burned and partially melted corpses.

Jorge was first to speak "What the bloody hell happened here?"

"I don't know Jorge, but it doesn't look like the Covenant's doing."

Six, breaking the silence he had maintained for most of the trip, said "Looks like chemicals, or acid, or something like that"

Agreeing with the Spartan, the three decided to continue through the scarred landscape until they saw a dot on their motion trackers.

"Contact" Carter said, the three raised their weapons and cautiously proceeded to the dot, moving closer, they more chemically burned corpses, barely recognisable was their armour, or lack there of was similar, indicating that they were at least on the same faction. Laying amongst them was not a corpse, but a living human, he looked in extreme pain from the injuries he had sustained.

Jorge was the first to speak "What happened here?" he asked the man.

He had tried to speak, but he was too weak, he couldn't summon the strength to, after a moment, Jorge put the poor man out of his misery.

"Let's hope that whatever did this doesn't come back" Six spoke.

"Agreed" Carter responded

They left the dead man in peace and continued on their journey, before Jorge noticed something "Commander, footprints"

"Let's follow them, maybe we could get some information on what happened here."


End file.
